Kurt's Hickeys
by yoiwantmyklaineback
Summary: Kurt is on his way to Glee Club, but doesn't count on Santana noticing his many hickey's and he also doesn't count on his boyfriend's attempt to handle the situation. Rated T for speak of sexual relations. Please read, enjoy & review!


_**A/N**: Ohai! So, I saw this fanart on tumblr and it gave me inspiration for this story, so here it is. Hopefully you'll enjoy, thank you for reading! _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the characters mentioned in this story. If i did, Klaine would be together forever and would kiss in every single episode. At least 10 times. Yes._

* * *

Kurt jumped back when he closed his locker and saw Blaine's goofy smile staring at him. His chest released as a small smile appeared on his own face. "Blaine, stop doing that!" Blaine's smile only widened as he pushed Kurt against his locker with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other hand. The shorter boy leaned in and kissed Kurt, rather harshly, right on his lips. Kurt closed his eyes for a second, kissing back a tiny bit, but shortly after pushed Blaine off him. "Nope. You can't have a kiss, you scared me." Blaine put on those adorable puppy eyes that he knew his boyfriend couldn't resist. "Aw c'mon Kurty, nobody is around, and I just want one little kiss." Blaine called Kurt 'Kurty' when he wanted something or when he was sorry about something, but Kurt was determined not to give in to his hobbit. And knowing Blaine, 'one little kiss' would lead to something more. Kurt can still recall last Wednesday, before Glee club started, Blaine convinced him to run to the boys toilets outside the Languages building, (nobody ever goes in those grotty, smelly toilets) and what happened in there is for Kurt and Blaine to know, and for nobody else to ever find out. "Come on, lets just go to glee, then we can go home and watch disney movies and snuggle." Kurt stated. Blaine looked down, lost in the thought of snuggling with his cosy boyfriend. "And kiss?" "Yes Blaine, we can kiss." That same goofy smile appeared on Blaine's face again. "Hey i'ma quickly go to the bathroom, I'll see you in there?" "Sure. Don't be too long." Kurt started to walk off toward the choir room. "Don't miss me too much." Blaine said. The fashionista giggled. "I'll try!"

* * *

Kurt got out his phone and checked the time. He was 5 minutes early and the first one in the choir room.

He checked twitter and replied to a few tweets. After a couple of minutes, Santana and Brittany walk in, hand in hand, apparently laughing about a movie. Santana spotted Kurt was by himself, which was unlikely, he would usually be making out with Blaine while no one else was there. Kurt preferred to not show too much public affection, especially in school, where there was the danger if being slushied at any point. Well actually he hadn't been slushied for a good few months now, but he still didn't want to take the risk, so he kept the maximum affection to hugging while he was in public.  
"Hey prancy smurf, where's your hobbit of a boyfriend?" Santana smirked as she and her girlfriend made their way to their usual seats behind Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana's choice of wording. "I have the entire smurf figurine collection at home. I've dyed their hair all different colours so they make a rainbow." Brittany said randomly, nodding her head. Santana just cocked her head and smiled sweetly at her. "He's gone to the bathroom, if you must know." Kurt said, continuing to scroll past tweets.  
"Hey Britt you still up for coming over to mine tonight?" Completely ignoring the boy in front of her. Britt was playing with her nails.  
"For our sex marathon?" Kurt immediately turned round, mouth agape and silently questioning Brittany. "Britt!" "What?" The poor blonde girl didn't understand what she'd just said. Kurt shook his head at the two girls. "Oh like you and the tiny singing elf haven't done it before." As soon as Santana said that, Kurt blushed and his eyes went wide. "Mhmm." Santana knew that the two boys had got it on before. It was so obvious. They would come to school really happy one day, constantly flirting and one of them would have a limp. Or, other times, they had both been late to lessons with ruffled hair, red cheeks and huge grins plastered on their faces. Quinn and Rachel walked in together, which was strange, but seeing as they were working on a duet together, they didn't ask anything. Soon after, Tina came in with Mercedes, Sam and Artie following behind.  
Kurt, lost in his thoughts of what had happened in his room last night, didn't notice anyone walk in, he also didnt notice Santana was speaking to him once again until he felt a poke on his neck. He came out of his daze to look round at the girls, who were smiling way too big. "Hey Kurt, what's that mark on your neck?" The room fell silent and everyone looked over at Kurt, who was now staring into space, breathing heavily, not sure of what to do. At that point, Blaine walked in and spotted everyone staring at his boyfriend. "Hey Blaine did you notice this little mark your boyfriend has on the back of his neck?" "Yeah it looks like a hickey." Britt stated. Blaine looked at Kurts face and smirked. Suddenly Kurt felt a pair of hands reaching round his stomach and harshly pulling at his Marc Jacobs shirt. He jumped, trying to get up, but failed. At this point, Blaine was giggling at him, slowly walking over to him. "Stop! Stop it!" Kurt's words meant nothing to Santana, who continued to pull open Kurt's shirt, a button at a time. Brittany was now in front of Kurt, helping her girlfriend to try and get this boys top off. They finally pulled it completely off and by now everyone was either laughing or confused as to what was going on. Most of the girls had gathered round Kurt to check him out. As Santana suspected, the pale boys chest and abs were covered in hickeys. "Ha! I knew it! I knew you weren't as innocent ad you made out to be, Porcelain!" Santana shouted, loud enough for classrooms across the hall to hear. Brittany was poking Kurt's chest, almost as If to check it was real. "Blaine! Get my shirt off them!" Kurt's face was in horror, but Blaine continued smiling that adorable goofy smile he does. The short boy sat next to Kurt and leaned over to him, took his face in his hands and kissed him. "Bl-ein" Kurt mumbled as he tried to get away but to no avail. Blaine pushed on his chest until he landed on the chair behind him. Kurt now couldn't resist Blaine's lips. They were like magnets, and as soon as he started, he couldn't get away. After 5 seconds the brunette realised where he was and what he was doing. He violently pushed Blaine away, stood up quickly and grabbed his shirt from Santana's hands and put it on. He turned back around, breathing hitched, staring at everyone with daggers in his eyes. "That. Was SO. Not funny." Kurt said, looking at everyone silently laughing, and he just couldn't stop himself from laughing along with them. He would definitely have to get revenge on Santana and Blaine later. But right now he just hoped that nobody else saw the humiliation that he was just put through.


End file.
